Hegemonic Brute
This article mainly concerns the pre- and post-scratch kids' Hegemonic Brutes. For the post-scratch trolls' version, see Hearts Boxcars. |first = 2857 |aka = Hearts Boxcars (Midnight Crew) |specibus = Polearms/Hearts |modus = Deck of Cards |style = All caps, no punctuation, uses "YER" instead of "your" and "you're", as well as "FER" instead of "for". |like = Red Cheeks, wax lips |hate = , TIME TRAVEL }} HB, short for the Hegemonic Brute, is among the elite tier agents of Derse in any Sburb game session, along with the Courtyard Droll, the Draconian Dignitary, and the archagent, Jack Noir. His size and strength speak for themselves, and his penchant for brutality makes him an invaluable asset, in theory. Three distinct incarnations of the Hegemonic Brute from three different sessions have appeared in Homestuck, as well as an additional (the original) non-canon incarnation. In the Trolls' universe post-reckoning, he goes by the alias Hearts Boxcars. Biography Universe A2 (post-scratch trolls') Session The instance of the Hegemonic Brute in the post-Scratch trolls' session was exiled during the game, and came to reside on post-apocalypse Alternia. Under the name Hearts Boxcars, he was a member of the notorious Midnight Crew, and a main character in the Homestuck intermission. Universe B1 (pre-scratch kids') Session The Hegemonic Brute's first task in this session involves handling a who won't stay in his cell, but even HB is no match for the astonishing mangrit of John Egbert's Dad. Sometime after that embarrassing failure, around the time Jack rises to power, HB to the battlefield, spying on the White King. A Parcel Mistress visits the king, and HB witnesses him deactivate his scepter and hand it over to her, along with his crown. seizing the opportunity, he jumps her and attacks, causing her to let go of the scepter and sending it flying down a nearby ravine, which later will be recovered by CD and delivered to Jack. Despite his advantage however, by PM in the end, who beheads him with the sword Jack had given her earlier. Universe B2 (post-scratch kids') Session When the Dersite royalty is usurped by a new order, an initiative is launched to murder the kids' dream selves. The Hegemonic Brute taking on one member of the trickier pair, sneaking into Dirk Strider's dream room while he is distracted. Unfortunately for HB, Dirk notices him and is able to react extremely quickly, distracting him long enough to behead him. As insult to (fatal) injury, Dirk later impales his head on a pike to stage a . Trivia *Both of his deaths have been caused via **This may be a reference to the page in the first intermission where Hearts Boxcars bites off 's head . ** It may also be a reference to Alice in Wonderland's Queen of Hearts, and her famous line "Off with his head" as all characters associated with hearts- save for Meulin- have been decapitated at some point in the story. *He has also always been the first to die among the four Dersite agents. Gallery Burlier Agent.gif|The Hegemonic Brute demonstrating his strength. This safe interestingly looks strikingly similar to the one at the end of the first intermission. Hbdead.gif|HB meets his end at the hands of the Parcel Mistress. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Carapacians